Leave Me Breathless
by SamAlterEgo
Summary: The common ground love and hurt share is leaving someone breathless. DL Oneshot.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing... **

**Author's note: Another one shot played in my mind while I watched episode 12 when I realized there wasn't even one scene of DL... I hope I will get to watch some DL interactions in episode 13. Feel free to stop by and leave me some of your own thoughts about this very piece... thanks.**

* * *

Desperately, I prayed that my eyes and ears are deceiving me. My thoughts running wild made my legs wanted to do the same- just turn around and run away from here, run away as far as possible, instead I let myself into his apartment silently. Plopped down at his couch and had my eyes closed, I fiercely forced myself to chase away the images I saw just now. Series of unrecognizable feelings tugged at my heart and the images of him with her snuck up from the corner of my mind again.

Realizing I could stay no longer, knowing I should never have come to his place, come to this building in the first place, I got off from his lumpy green couch and headed to the door after trusting my legs were capable to carry me out of here. Seconds before the doorjamb was within my reach, the door swung open and there he was, standing there, the wild cobalt blue eyes, the perfect yet tinged with sadness face, and the irresistible rich lips which hung slightly parted now just standing right in front of me.

The intense blue gaze struck me full force that I found it impossible to stay in for another second so I did something I should have done earlier. Shaking my head and offered an expression which I thought passed for a smile then took off, one hand wiped away the single drop of betrayed tear.

Inside my skull, everything was a mess, eyes blinded by tears yet my pace didn't slow but kept going faster and faster until it burst into a sprint. Somehow inside my messed up head, I seemed to hear someone calling after me but the voice seemed to disappear when I blended myself into the sea of New Yorker. Zigzagging through the never-ending crowd of pedestrian, I felt I could stop running finally and unashamedly cried my heart out.

Legs gave out, my knees contacted the rough concrete unwillingly while all the time my sobbing turned more violently and I never once cared for all sort of different opinions formed by the passerby. Like always, surprise always struck when you least expected it, someone pulled me up and I knew very well who it was without the need of looking up.

Protestant disguised in the form of shoving and yanking free from him only had his grip strengthened on my arms. A series of repeated 'listen to me' hadn't stopped me from defying him until he gave me a greater surprise. His clever mouth found an opening somehow between all the struggling and pulling and closed over mine. So hot, so passionate and so desperate I found myself had indulged in his taste that I stopped fighting him and offered him back my own mixed of taste. His hands settled on my cheek and my back while one of mine gripped his hair and the other one stayed on his shoulder.

So lost in time and in each other, we pulled away only when the need of air had become desperately necessary. It was only then we realized that we had become the spotlight for kissing in the public and it was also then the hurt had returned. Turning away, I tried to walk away again with what dignity I had left but one strong pull had me swung back to him again, whiskey-colored eyes met his vivid blue.

"Danny, I get that. Rikki does need you more than me." I managed.

"Don't say that. Nothing ever happened between me and her. Whatever you saw or heard isn't what you think it is. You are the one for me." He explained steely, his voice so solid that I knew he was telling me the truth.

"I'm sorry… I was overreacting." was the best I could come up.

"No. I'm sorry… for hurting you, for giving you cold-shoulder the past few days and for making you shed tears." His thumb stroked over the trail of dried tears on my cheek.

Expecting no reply from me, he continued, "I was telling Rikki I'm gonna take good care of her but after what happened to Ruben, she just wanted to leave the city."

Letting out a small laugh, I admitted, "I was really stupid… for jumping to conclusion."

"No… you're not." He shook his head. "Seeing you taking off like that makes me realize I can't lose you, not in this lifetime, not in the next, not ever. I need you Lindsay because I love you."

Tears swimming again, I replied in the honest of way, "I love you too."

Smiling now, both of us once again engaged in our own lost world again but this time hot, passionate and hungry mouth devouring mouth, totally ignoring the applauds from the strangers.

**Author's note: Is the kiss in the end satisfying?? Hehe...**


End file.
